


Good night beautiful baby

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Robert, M/M, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron goes up to bed and Robert follows him after. While lying there Robert wants to reach out and hold Aaron tight but can't so he kisses his cheek instead and in that moment Robert has never hated himself more.





	Good night beautiful baby

**Author's Note:**

> The boys were back tonight! This was just something that popped into my head when they were at the mill. 
> 
> Short fic xx

Robert was selfish! He knew that! How on earth he expected Aaron to do anything with him after he gave Vic money for HER he didn't know.

Aaron had gone up to bed ages ago leaving Robert with the food. He decided to pack it up and went upstairs. He got changed and got into bed. Aaron was already asleep but Robert didn't miss how red his eyes were.

He wanted to reach out and hold him close never letting him go but he knew Aaron wouldn't want that so instead he kissed his cheek and pushed his hair back  
Before whispering "Good night beautiful baby." 

He knew that Aaron could have anyone as he was so drop dead gorgeous but chose to stay with Robert and in that moment Robert never hated himself more for causing the one love of his life so much pain..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
